<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>an Old Betrayal by Toaverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219002">an Old Betrayal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse'>Toaverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Onward (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cheating, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Partner Betrayal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Ian and Barley’s eyes, they look exactly like normal elves would, both born from the same parents and each having some of their features.</p><p>It’s at least the truth for the oldest...</p><p>(An “other plot” where Ian was conceived through a one night stand)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>an Old Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is based on a peace of concept art (the one with Ian, Barley, Blazey and Laurel) where someone pointed out that Ian looks a bit troll-ish. </p><p>So they might have figured out that it’s from a “different plot” where Laurel conceived Ian with a troll, and that Wilden isn’t his real dad :(</p><p>This is quite ducked up if you think about it...</p><p>This idea isn’t mine, so credit to Bluezey on tumblr for inspiring me to write this fic!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is nothing but silence as Laurel, a mother of two sons, looks at the two family pictures that she each has in both hands. The left being of Wilden, Barley, and her when she was pregnant with Ian. And the right being of her and her two boys, after Wilden passed away.</p><p>In Ian and Barley’s eyes, they look exactly like normal elves would, both born from the same parents and each having some of their features.</p><p>It’s at least the truth for the oldest...</p><p>Laurel’s gaze shifts towards the right picture to her youngest son. God, even looking at him makes her remember that one-night stand from almost 17 years ago.</p><p>She remembers it like it was yesterday. Wilden wouldn’t be home until late in the night again, so that ment no time for being passionate for the umpteenth time.</p><p>She went to work that day, and her supervisor introduced her and her co-workers to an old intern that used to work there. A troll named Erasto.</p><p>He wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that he had a thing for the elf woman. Heck, Laurel thought that he was quite handsome too. Some of her co-workers noticed the chemistry between the troll and her too, and encouraged her to take the chance with him, while ignoring the fact that Laurel was married.</p><p>In the end, she let loose, took Erasto’s offer to go to his place after their shift, and fulfilled her needs there.</p><p>Since one of them was married, both parties agree that it’s just a one-night stand, and that they should never bring it up again.</p><p>But with actions comes consequences.</p><p>A few weeks later, morning sickness and fatigues hit her like a truck. Suspicions of a curtain something immediately creeped up on Laurel, and she took a test as fast as she could.</p><p>And her suspicions where right; she was pregnant again.</p><p>As soon as that positive result came in, she couldn’t help but be afraid that I might be Erasto’s. So she did the only logical thing she could’ve done; she claimed it as Wilden’s.</p><p>Everyone was happy when Laurel told the news of her second pregnancy. Wilden was happy that he’ll become a dad for the second time, Barley was happy that he’ll be a big brother soon. But the guilt of having betrayed her husband stayed in the back of her head.</p><p>Then that horrible disease hit Wilden a month later, as well as the fact that he had only 5 months to live.</p><p>Of cours, Laurel was devastated upon hearing the news. Loosing her husband through death was the last thing on her mind. But the guilt of lying about his unborn child not actually being his grew in her. She wanted to tell him the truth, that the child growing inside her was from someone else. But she kept putting it off, until it was too late...</p><p>Wilden Lightfoot had died without knowing about his wife’s betrayal.</p><p>Like every spouse, Laurel mourned her husband’s death. But a wrong part of her felt relieved that she didn’t have to keep it a secret anymore.</p><p>Well, at least from Wilden...</p><p>Barley was still over the moon by the fact that he was going to meet his baby brother soon. But Laurel figured that he doesn’t have to know if her second son looked just enough like an elf.</p><p>And around a few months later, Iandore Lightfoot was born.</p><p>From a friend or outsider’s perspective, he looks just like his supposed father, Wilden. But Laurel saw that the infant’s face looks a bit troll-ish along with his big nose, confirming that it’s Erasto’s.</p><p>Even then, Laurel didn’t tell her two sons anything, and just tried to live her life.</p><p>But 16 years later, her gut feels that the boys are old enough for the truth.</p><p>Looking at the clock, Laurel sees that Ian and Barley can arrive home any minute. She quickly put away the pictures, and went to the living room to greet her sons.</p><p>They might curtainly hate her for this, but both of them deserve to know.</p><p>And right at that moment, the front door swings open, before the brothers both walk in.</p><p>“Hey, mom.” Ian greets, to which Barley does the same.</p><p>“Hey, boys.” Laurel greets back, seemingly having a less happy tone.</p><p>Barley notices her less-happy tone. “Is there something wrong?” He asks.</p><p>Laurel takes a deep breath, before looking at both her sons with a obvious concerning expression. “We need to sit down...”</p><p>The two brothers look at each other for a split moment before they sit down on the couch.</p><p>“What is it?” Ian asks, not knowing what to expect.</p><p>“Are you finally breaking up with Colt?” Barley asks, to which he received a poke from his younger brother.</p><p>“Oh, no. Nope. Not gonna happen.” She answers, not able to hold back a chuckle before her smiles fades again. “It’s something else...”</p><p>Silence overtakes the room as the brothers are waiting for an explanation.</p><p>“Remember when you two went to find another Phoenix stone so that you two can meet your father?” Laurel asks, to which the boys nod. She then looks specifically at her youngest son, directing the next sentence to him. “Ian, he...Wilden isn’t your biological father.”</p><p>While Barley’s expression was full of shock and disbelief, Ian just lowers his head and tries to process his mother’s words.</p><p>“W-what?” He asks in a small voice after lifting his head up to look at his mother again. He wants to ask what she means by that fact, but Barley already was a step ahead of him.</p><p>“What do you mean; ‘Dad is not Ian’s biological dad’? He looks exactly like him!”</p><p>Laurel slowly shakes her head in response. “Your facial features are that of a troll’s, not an elf’s.” She says, making the 16 year old even more confused. And seeing Barley’s impatient expression, she probably should continue her explanation. “I...I had a one-night stand with an old intern that used to be there at the place I work. And we conceived Ian through that.”</p><p>Both teens where shocked upon hearing that, as well as feeling their hearts in their throats and feeling it breaking. Ian looks down at the ground again, trying to get the facts through his brain.</p><p>‘Mom cheated...’</p><p>‘on dad...’</p><p>‘With a troll...’</p><p>‘And I came to exists...’</p><p>As these thoughts swirl in his mind, Ian can feel tears burn in his eyes, realizing that his own mother had been lying to him for 16 years...</p><p>But the worst thing about all of this, is that he so long wanted to meet his dad that isn’t actually his dad. As well as the fact that he and Barley had always been half brothers without even knowing it...</p><p>A wave of rage hit Ian, and he looks up at his mother who has a guilty expression on her face. He lost all self control for a split second, and throws his palm to her face.</p><p>Seconds after it happend, the 16 year old looks at his older brother who has a shocked expression on his face, which makes him realize what he had just done. Not wanting to be near his mother right now, as well as feeling ashamed, Ian stands up and left the living room to go upstairs.</p><p>Laurel can feel Barley standing up as well to go after his younger half brother. But not before walking passed her with a glare that says; “You deserved that”.</p><p>She brings a hand to the spot where she was hit, as well as tears rolling down her cheeks.</p><p>He’s right. She deserved that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might write a second chapter for this, or an entire different fic where the boys find out when they both meet Wilden, but idk yet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>